


Sinner in the Hands of a Horny God

by ankaren



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankaren/pseuds/ankaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His plans unraveled, Law finds himself a prisoner of Doflamingo.  Uh oh!  PWP, some spoilers for Law & Doffy's pasts. Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinner in the Hands of a Horny God

           Doflamingo paused at his open bedroom door, overlooking the scene with a wide smirk. Upon moving into the palace, he'd decorated this room entirely to his own tastes... opulent to the point of gaudy, from the golden decorations and accents on the walls to the four-poster bed, large enough that even he could sprawl out comfortably on it and covered with fine linen red sheets and a fluffy, furry throw that had once been part of the hide of a zoan user that had crossed him. The wide windows let in plenty of sunlight to illuminate the decadent room and to offer views outside to his kingdom, the country of love and passion that he'd begun remolding in his own image years ago. It was a room where he felt comfortable and at home, a room with more than a few happy memories for him. But it wasn't particularly the room that he was smiling at.

            Trafalgar Law was sitting on the middle of the bed, legs tucked under him and knees spread wide. His cock was in his hand, red and engorged to the point that it looked as if it must be throbbing, and he was stroking it slowly and teasingly, fingers only gripping lightly. As Doflamingo watched, Law's hand let go entirely, then his index finger rubbed the leaking, swollen slit at the top before coming to a rest at his side. The entire time, Law's striking yellow eyes were locked on Doflamingo, burning with rage, despite the flush across his face and the gasp in his breath.

            "Oh, dear. Were you getting impatient waiting for me?" Doflamingo teased, stepping into the room and closing the heavy wooden door behind himself. He chuckled at the way Law gritted his teeth in a near-snarl. "Don't worry, I've got plenty of time to spend with you this afternoon. You won't be lonely anymore."

            Law was unmoving as Doflamingo approached, still erect and spread out on display. Doflamingo didn't free Law from the effect of his powers until Doflamingo had reached the bed himself, and Law immediately slumped in exhaustion, but didn't move to cover himself. He was already learning better, Doflamingo noted with satisfaction.

            "That looks uncomfortable," Doflamingo almost purred, putting a large hand over Law's chest, almost completely covering the smiling tattoo there. One of his fingers idly plucked at the heavy gold ring piercing Law's right nipple. Law had been brought to him so decorated, Doflamingo had taken some time to decide what to add for his own enjoyment. The rings had been an obvious choice, and the seastone alloy collar wasn't really optional to keep Law under control. He'd considered marking over some of the tattoos, possibly adding the cross on the smiling, abstracted skull that would change Law's jolly roger to his own... then decided to leave those tattoos as they were. Now that Law's little plan had fallen apart, and Law subsequently fallen into his hands, the visual reminder of Law's defiance was amusing rather than upsetting.

            Law's glare on him never lightened. Always watching him, calculating, looking for his chance... even as degraded as he was, Law clearly hadn't given up. Doflamingo loved that about him. He was sure it was clear to both of them that Law's only potential weapon at the moment was that same collar that negated Law's powers. If he could succeed in pressing it firmly against Doflamingo, then the same weakness would overwhelm _him_ too. Then, all Law would have to do was overpower a man almost twice his size while mutually weakened, find the key to the collar and remove it, escape the castle, and flee the country by commandeering a ship. A very small chance, one that barely even qualified as possible. Just enough that Law wouldn't fully relax and accept his defeat as final.

            "Has anyone ever told you that you have _such_ a scary face?" Doflamingo laughed at him, shrugging off his large, pink feathered coat and letting it fall to the marble floor. After all, the floor was extremely clean... as long as he was puppetteering Law, the younger pirate could earn his keep with more than sex games. "If you keep looking at me like that you might spoil the romantic mood."

            Law didn't bother answering, which was one minor annoyance in Law's imprisonment. Almost anything he could say, from defiance to mocking, would just amuse Doflamingo more, and the other man had obviously realized that. Minimizing his reaction and subsequently Doflamingo's enjoyment was the best defense Law had, but even when he tried to keep silent and kept up that same stoic glare his body responded. He was still erect, his breathing slow and heavy.

            "Here." Doflamingo lifted one of Law's hands, with his own hand rather than his powers, and pressed the tube of lubricant into it. "Why don't you make yourself ready? I don't want to hurt you, after all."

            This, he left Law to accomplish on his own, rather than giving him the small mercy of a parasite string manipulating his body against his will. Given the inevitability of what was going to happen, Law took the tube and smeared some of the clear, viscous liquid on his fingers. He'd finally lowered his gaze with the excuse of looking at what he was doing, but the flush across his face had deepened and Doflamingo could see the increase of tension in his shoulders that gave away his inner struggle. Once Law was balanced on his knees and one hand, the other reaching behind him to start to ease himself open, Doflamingo tilted his chin up to face him again and kissed his forehead in a parody of affection that wasn't entirely false.

            "Now, now, don't be shy. You know how much I love watching you finger yourself."

            Even after all this, Law was proud enough to feel embarrassment, the distressed blush reaching the tips of his pierced ears and ruining the effort of his glaring poker face to hide his response. Doflamingo sat back and watched with pleasure as Law eased one digit carefully inside, then another, moving them in and out gently before starting to spread them inside himself, both lubricating and opening himself with what had become practiced moves. Of course, given that Law was a doctor, he'd probably had his finger in more than a few rectums before; the humiliation here wasn't just the act, but that he was doing it under someone else's orders to amuse them and to prepare himself for the fucking he was about to receive.

            Doflamingo let Law take his time and decide for himself when to stop, making him choose what was enough preparation and when to accept the inevitable. As Law removed his fingers and sat upright again, his arousal had only lessened slightly, which was no surprise given how long Doflamingo had left him teasing himself earlier. Really, it was a testament to the man's strength of will that he didn't start either jerking himself off or begging for Doflamingo to hurry up and take him.

            "We have a lot of time this afternoon, like I said, and I'm feeling patient." Doflamingo's grin widened to near-manic levels as Law's expression shuttered further into wariness. "Let's play a little game first."

            He gestured to the side of the bed, channeling his powers again for a very different purpose.

            "Black Knight."

            Doflamingo had worked on perfecting this little variation on his string clones just for Law's sake, and was immensely satisfied to see Law's eyes widen with disbelief, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. The duplicate of Rocinante, Law's beloved 'Cora-san,' was exact, and it was nice to know his efforts were appreciated. Since Law was in Doflamingo's care now, Doflamingo had a responsibility to keep him entertained, and seeing Doflamingo's long-dead brother again clearly had an effect, even though Law knew perfectly well that it was only a life-size puppet.

            "Since you obviously missed my brother so much, I thought it would be nice to relive old times. With a few little differences." Doflamingo explained calmly... before breaking into laughter again. "Aren't you happy to see him?"

            The puppet Rocinante leaned forward to crawl onto the bed towards Law, still fully dressed and wearing his familiarly garish harlequin makeup. He was smiling gently, a distinct contrast both to the wide smile painted on his face and Doflamingo's own smirk. When Law actually backed away from the clone, wide-eyed, before giving Doflamingo a newly renewed glare of outrage, Doflamingo laughed more. Yes, Law definitely still had plenty of amusement value.

            "Is it a dream come true?" Doflamingo mocked. Law had actually backed away until he'd reached the headboard, and now 'Rocinante' loomed over him, smiling down and reaching out to tousle Law's hair. Law's eyes shut tightly, visibly swallowing again and again, and Doflamingo wondered with delight if he was about to start crying. But when he opened his eyes again, the look he gave Doflamingo was wild and bright, its own form of insane glee, his lips widening into a toothy smile that looked far more threatening than the glare of before.

            "Yes. It's nice to see him again."

            That actually made Doflamingo pause, staring suspiciously at Law behind the sharp sunglasses he always wore, indoors or out. The Rocinante clone didn't pause, on the other hand, tilting Law's face up to kiss him. Law hesitated only a moment before closing his eyes to accept the kiss, and when Doflamingo saw a few tears had indeed escaped to track down his cheeks, he relaxed. The fact that he'd tensed up, even for a moment, greatly annoyed him. Law would have to be punished for that, later.

            Having 'Rocinante' hold Law down and push into him violently might be amusing, too, but it would spoil the illusion, so for this time 'Rocinante' was gentle, hands trailing down Law's body, exploring without stopping too long at any one spot. His fingers traced the hearts tattooed on Law's shoulder, and Law gasped audibly when he came to the pierced nipples and instead of tugging on them, lingered to very lightly stroke them, leaving them hard and reddened as his hands moved on.

            Law was keeping his eyes shut now. That was an escape he was not allowed, and he knew it perfectly well by now. Doflamingo risked disrupting the tableau he'd created to lean down, near Law's ear.

            "Open your eyes."

            If he didn't obey, Doflamingo had almost countless ways to force him to... so Law did, still gasping, looking up at the string clone whose hands were massaging his thighs and carefully encouraging them to part. The momentary look of near-madness had faded, replaced by an open expression that mixed disbelieving grief with lust. As 'Rocinante' leaned back to start easing his own slacks off, Law looked away to Doflamingo, the usual contained fire back in his eyes. He was using his hatred and rage as an anchor, Doflamingo supposed, focusing on that to try and avoid thinking too much about what was about to happen to him. The reliance on Doflamingo's presence was almost sweet. After all, they had all been family, once upon a time. Doflamingo had been more than generous in giving Law the opportunity to stop fighting and rejoin him, or the opportunity to die at the hands of his underlings. Really, the fact that Law had come to this was the other man's own fault.

            'Rocinante' reached under Law's legs now, distracting Law's attention enough to break the glare. He pushed the legs up and open, knees on either side of Law's chest, with gentle insistence. He was erect--since he was just a creation of Doflamingo's strings, he could be made erect, limp, or entirely sexless if Doflamingo preferred--and ground his hips against Law's smaller but genuine and far more urgent erection, another tease that made Law draw in breath sharply and visibly fight the urge to grind back. Just one of the clone's long arms was enough to hold Law's legs into place, and the other hand reached down to guide himself inside. The feel of him pressed at Law's entrance sent an involuntary shudder through Law, and the smaller man returned to glaring at Doflamingo, his hands gripping the sheets in white-knuckled fists.

            He had the look of a man that was gripping the edge of a cliff, aware that eventually his hold would give and he would fall, a desperate sort of determination. It suited him very well. Doflamingo looked back with an uncharacteristically calm smile, and then 'Rocinante' began to push forward and Law looked away again, now visibly gritting his teeth and staring up at the bed's canopy with wide, wild eyes.

            Even Doflamingo was relatively gentle as he first entered, most of the time. Their difference in stature required more than a little caution, to avoid ruining Law's body too soon. Just the feel of that uncomfortably large pressure inside, slowly pushing forward, produced an obvious response from Law. His erection was dripping messily onto his own stomach, twitching helplessly every now and then. His fists clenched over and over at his sides. His breath came deeper and faster, as if he might hyperventilate soon. Doflamingo knew when the clone had reached the prostate, because Law's head abruptly jerked back, a low whine escaping from his nose and between gritted teeth. 'Rocinante' eased out with equal slowness, just a few inches, before pushing forward again.

            Little moans and cries were drawn out of Law by the deliberate stretching, the now-constant thick pressure against his prostate. He squirmed slightly, but 'Rocinante' had a firm grip on him and controlled the pace. When 'Rocinante' was finally seated entirely within him, his balls pressing closely against Law's rear, it was finally too much for the man. Law's cry as he came was gratifyingly desperate, his body spasming against and around the clone seated deep inside of him, semen in long thick jets covering his intricate chest tattoos. Doflamingo just watched quietly as Law's cock emptied itself, releasing the pressure that had been held back so long. He even gave Law a few moments to recover his senses a bit, sucking in air after the exertion of his orgasm, his tight grip on the sheets loosening slightly.

            Then Doflamingo twitched his fingers, and the clone drew out almost entirely before shoving back inside, setting a pattern of harsh, deep thrusts into Law's sensitized body. Law's cry this time was almost a scream, and he disobediently shut his eyes again, as 'Rocinante' pounded into him. The string clone, unlike an actual person, could keep this up indefinitely, and Law was young and virile enough that he was already starting to return to arousal despite himself. Really, Doflamingo could keep this going as long as he liked, until Law was too drained to even come clear fluid and his entrance was too stretched to return to its usual tightness. The only limit was his own patience.

            That was something so many people didn't understand about Doflamingo, he reflected fondly, watching Law buck under the intense movement of the clone. When he wanted to be, he could be very, _very_ patient.


End file.
